


The Act of Fishing

by Rosalita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post Season 10, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalita/pseuds/Rosalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has an ulterior motive for wanting to show off his new boat to Daniel, and Daniel has an important decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> So, partners4life wanted a Jack/Daniel retirement story. I've always wanted to write one, so, hey, things worked out. Thanks to my lovely betas:partners4life (I told her she couldn't beta the story I was writing for her, but she insisted!), slb44 and erogenous . Thank you, ladies!

The sun was just rising when Jack pulled the truck to a stop and bounded out, pausing to take a deep breath. The waters of the Chesapeake Bay glittered orange and red in the morning light. Jack turned to his companion. “Smell that ocean air, Daniel! And just look at that sunrise. You don't see colors like that every day.”

Daniel stumbled out of the truck, still half asleep, one hand shading his eyes against the very colors Jack was exclaiming over. The other hand clutched a thermos of coffee to his chest like a lifeline. “I didn't want to see it today,” he muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

He didn’t really want to ruin Jack’s good mood, but it was early and he was still suffering the effects of a late flight halfway across the country and an even later night with Jack. He looked around at the boats bobbing lazily up and down in the water and used the intellect that many people assured him was quite extensive and realized that Jack had brought him to a marina.

“Jack, why are we here?”

“I've got something to show you.”

“Do you have to show it to me at the crack of dawn?”

Jack eyed Daniel steadily, suggested he drink more coffee, then said, “Maybe I should have let you sleep another hour; you're grumpy as hell.”

“Well, you did keep me up pretty late last night.” Daniel brightened a little at the memory of some pretty enthusiastic sex.

“Don’t remember you complaining.” Jack’s smug grin was almost as bright as the sun assaulting Daniel’s eyes.  “C’mon, Dr. Jackson, daylight’s wastin’.”

Try as he might, he couldn’t help but smile a little at Jack’s enthusiasm. Behind his back, of course. Letting Jack know that he found his eagerness amusing would only encourage the man to make a habit of  waking him at 0 dark thirty to drag him off to the middle of nowhere. Daniel didn’t get to DC often and he only had a day before he had to be in Boston for an archaeology conference. What he had really wanted to do was to spend that day in bed with Jack.

Daniel sighed and followed Jack down the dock, putting aside any thoughts of what he’d rather be doing. Coming to a stop at a boat with the name _Homer_ emblazoned on the back of it, Jack flung out one arm in a ta-da gesture. “What do ya think?”

“It’s a boat.”

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, visibly annoyed now. “Not much gets by you, does it?”

“It’s a nice boat.” What else could Daniel say? He knew nothing about boats. And now Jack was laughing at him.

“Come aboard, landlubber, I’ll give you the tour.” Jack stepped onto the boat and looked back at Daniel expectantly. Daniel gave in and followed.

It really was a nice boat with a fairly large cabin that contained a small living area and a fully-stocked kitchen. The coffee table was actually an old steamer trunk filled with books and journals, some of them Daniel had left at Jack’s house at various times, and some new, including the latest issues of _Journal of Linguistics_ and _American Journal of Archaeology_. Daniel examined the books with delight until Jack pulled him away to come look at the “state-of-the-art” navigation system, which meant nothing to Daniel. He was far more interested in the bed large enough for two and the bathroom with a full-size shower. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad after all.

They ended up back on deck. “Ready to take ‘er out?” Jack asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Jack led Daniel back into the cabin and talked him through starting up the boat and casting off. Daniel was awake enough now to appreciate Jack wanting to share something he so obviously loved with him.

“This is the tricky part,” Jack said as he expertly maneuvered out of the marina and into the open waters of the bay.

Daniel had spent a great portion of his life in the desert, and he loved its barren beauty. He’d never spent much time on the ocean, even when he’d lived in LA. Now, he stood at the back of the boat, watching the land get farther and farther away. The sun was up fully, its warmth wrapping around him and the water sparkling in its light. Inch by inch, tension drained from his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so relaxed. It felt right being on the water, perhaps not surprisingly since many cultures as well as modern science believed that life began here.

Footsteps and a soft kiss to the nape of his neck interrupted his thoughts. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist and pressed himself against his back. “How you doing?”

“Mmm, great.”

Daniel dropped his head back, angling for a kiss and was rewarded with the press of Jack’s lips to his own. The kiss was sweet – and brief. They embraced, sharing the moment, just taking in the view. The boat swayed gently, lulling Daniel deeper into relaxation.

“This is wonderful, Jack. Thank you for bringing me out here.”

Jack gave him a quick squeeze. “Knew you’d like it.”

Daniel turned in Jack’s embrace, ready for more kissing, but Jack moved away and picked up a pole before settling down in the fishing seat.

“Are there fish in this pond?” Daniel couldn’t help the dig; he felt a little insulted at having his lips passed up in favor of sitting for hours with a string in the water.

“Very funny, Daniel.” Jack cast his line and reeled it in a little. “I’ll have you know that this is a tried and true fishing area.”

“Right,” Daniel drawled, raising his eyebrows at Jack’s back.

Jack ignored the show of skepticism. “Hey, you hungry?” he asked. “There are some sandwiches in the fridge. Get me one while you’re at it, would you?” He fished in the cooler next to him and brought up a beer.

“Did you bring me here just to wait on you?”

Jack pointed at himself. “Captain,” he said. Then pointed at Daniel. “First Mate.”

Daniel snorted. “Even I know it’s not the first mate’s job to wait on the captain.”

“Be nice, Daniel, and I’ll let you be my cabin boy.” Jack grinned at him lasciviously and winked.

“You should be so lucky.” But he went to get the sandwiches.

  
Daniel spent the afternoon sitting on deck, soaking up the sun and catching up on the journals that Jack had brought. Or he tried to. His eyes kept straying to Jack who, in the heat of the afternoon, had taken off his shirt, showing off the play of muscles in his back, shoulders and arms whenever he cast his line or reeled something in.

Finally, Daniel gave up the pretense of reading. He’d hoped that Jack would snare something large so he could have the pleasure of watching him fight to bring it in. But Jack’s curses got more and more creative as the day wore on and he pulled up nothing but small fish of indeterminate species.

“The fish just aren’t biting today, Danny,” Jack called over his shoulder as he futilely baited his hook again.

Daniel felt he’d had been patient enough. Jack had dragged him out here when all he’d wanted to do was spend the day in bed doing all the things he’d fantasized about doing with Jack in the long months since they’d last been together. He was owed. Daniel stood and stalked over to where Jack sat, grabbed the pole and tossed it overboard.

Jack gawped in surprise as the pole sailed off the end of the boat. “Goddammit, Daniel,  that was my favorite pole!”

He straddled Jack’s lap. “Really? I thought--“

“Don’t say it!”

Daniel didn’t say it. He merely placed Jack’s hand on his own crotch and murmured, “I’ll buy you a new one” against Jack’s lips.

Jack tried to pull his hand away and resist Daniel’s mouth on his, but it was all for show. It wasn’t too long before he was rubbing Daniel’s cock through his pants and returning his kisses enthusiastically.

It was gentler than what Daniel really wanted and awkward straddling Jack in the chair. Tough getting their clothes off without breaking contact. Daniel finally settled for standing and whipping his own off as fast as possible and pulling Jack’s pants down around his thighs before settling down in his lap again. The hair on Jack’s legs tickled pleasantly against the tender skin of Daniel’s ass as he rubbed his cock against Jack’s stomach.

Daniel shook his head at Jack’s suggestion that they take it into the cabin. Bumping and grinding out in the open like they were probably wasn’t prudent, but there were no other boats around and Daniel decided he liked this. Naked cocks clashing, mouths locked together with the warm sun beating down on his back and the gentle waves setting their rhythm. They rocked together, Jack’s big hands wrapping around them both and stroking roughly in counterpoint to the soft swaying of the boat. Pleasure rocketed through Daniel’s body and he tightened his grip on Jack’s arms, feeling the muscles flex underneath Jack’s skin, and tried to thrust his body closer to Jack’s. When his efforts proved futile, he moaned into the crook of Jack’s neck.

Jack chuckled warmly in Daniel’s ear and slowed down his stroking while he trailed his other hand down to Daniel’s ass and ran a finger over his hole again and again. Daniel loved the calluses on Jack’s hands. They dragged against the sensitive skin on his cock, causing his breath to hitch on each pull.

“When I get you home tonight,” Jack whispered as he pushed one finger inside Daniel, “I’m going to fuck you as hard as you want me to. So hard that you’ll still feel it when you’re sitting in those boring sessions at that conference.” He sped up his stroking a little. “Those blowhards will be droning on and on about this week’s archaeological find of the century, and you’ll be sitting there, sore, thinking about how good my dick felt in your ass, about how well I fucked you and how much I love you.”

Daniel gasped at the last three words and tensed, his body quivering with the need to come. It wasn’t that he didn’t know that Jack loved him, it was that he voiced it so seldom. Neither of them needed flowery declarations on a regular basis, still, it was nice to hear. And it really got him off when Jack said it, and Jack knew it.

“Uh, uh,” Jack said. “Don’t come ‘til I say so.”

He hated that Jack could seem so in control when he was tumbling out of it. He knew from experience that Jack wanted to come as badly as he did, but he also liked to tease Daniel. Make him wait. It had taken a lot of practice for Daniel to be able to come on Jack’s command. Practice that had been a hell of a lot of fun, to tell the truth.

He also knew that Jack’s neck was a huge erogenous zone for the other man so he dived into it. Kissing, sucking and licking at his pulse point, he could taste the ocean on his tongue. Jack shuddered pleasantly and in retaliation, pushed another long finger into Daniel’s ass.  “Before I fuck you,” he said casually, “I’m going to taste you.” He pulled out his fingers and traced around Daniel’s hole so he would know what he meant. “You taste so good.”

“Jack,” Daniel gasped against Jack’s neck, too overcome with pleasure to do anything other than melt into Jack’s arms. “Please.”

Jack dragged his head up and looked him in the eyes. “You can come now, Daniel.” With that, he thrust his fingers back inside and tightened his grip on their cocks.

Daniel threw his head back soundlessly as his entire body shook with his climax. Jack leaned forward to keep contact as his climax followed and they both ended up tumbling off the seat onto the deck, bodies still trusting against one another.

They clung together in the aftermath, panting and laughing and kissing. At some point, Jack had kicked his pants off and they lie on the deck holding one another, legs entangled, drowsing in the afternoon heat.

 

Jack watched Daniel drifting in and out, enjoying the gentle rocking of the boat and the silky feel of Daniel’s hair sliding through his fingers as he stroked it. Daniel loved it when Jack stroked his hair. He said it relaxed him, and Jack wanted him relaxed for what he was about to tell him. A relaxed Daniel would hopefully keep the fireworks to a minimum.

In a rush of words and before he lost his nerve, he said, “I put in my papers last week.”

Daniel cracked open one eye. “What papers?” he asked sleepily.

Jack took a deep breath. “In three months, I’ll be Lieutenant  General Jack O’Neill, Retired.”

Daniel pulled out of Jack’s embrace and sat up, looking fully awake now. Jack watched him, trying to gauge what his reaction would be. Daniel would never have a poker face, but over the years, he’d learn to not let everything he was thinking show.

“So that’s why you bought the boat.”

Not the reaction Jack was expecting, but he could work with it. “That’s why I bought the boat,” he confirmed. “I figured I could run charters. I was thinking Gulf of Mexico, but that’s out for the time being. Maybe the Keys if the oil doesn’t reach there. Hell, maybe even Cuba if the sanctions ever get lifted.”

They spent a weird few minutes discussing the pros and cons of each location, Jack growing more and more bewildered at Daniel’s lack of a reaction. Finally he had to ask, “So, what do you think? Think you could live on the water?”  
   
Daniel blinked slowly. “You want me to come with you.”

That had to be the dumbest thing that Jack had ever heard Daniel say and there was only one way to answer it. “Duh.”

Daniel stood and looked around for his clothes. He jerked on his pants and then stood in front of Jack, hands on hips, scowling. “You want me to quit the SGC and come with you, but you didn’t think it was necessary to discuss it with me before you turned in your papers?” Before Jack could answer, Daniel gave him a look that said the he was in no way finished and continued. “This is a huge step, Jack; a heads up would have been nice.”

Pulling on his own clothes, Jack blew out a breath. Now this was a reaction he could deal with. “I never said I wanted you to quit. I have a lot of pull and so do you. If they want you, they’ll send a plane. Hell, they’ll send a helicopter to haul you back to land if we’re on the boat. We’ll buy a house, stock it with all the latest technological shit so you can still work. I don’t want you to give it up, Daniel.”

Jack began putting the fishing equipment away, and after huffing quietly for a few moments, Daniel moved to help him. They worked quickly, gathering up the gear and clearing off the deck.

When they finished, Jack grabbed two beers from the cooler and handed one to Daniel.

“Why now, Jack?”

Jack sat down on top of the cooler and took a large swallow of his beer. “Oh, I don’t know. You’ve been doing pretty good at not being killed lately. I’m afraid your winning streak might be coming to an end.”

“You’re afraid I’m going to die.”

“Admit it, you’re about due for yet another spectacular demise.”

Jack left the ‘and it might actually take this time’ unspoken.

Daniel sighed. “What’s the real reason?”

“You don’t think that’s reason enough?”

Daniel joined him on the cooler. “I could get hit by a bus,” he said reasonably. He peered out at the water, “I could fall overboard and get eaten by a shark. Or -- ”

Jack slapped both hands on his thighs. “Fine,” he said. “I’m tired, Daniel. We’ve been doing this shit now for, what, 13 years? I’m not getting any younger and neither are you.”

Daniel gave him a tart look, but conceded the point with a shrug. 

“Now’s the time. The Goa’uld are no longer a problem; the Ori are gone.”

“What about _The Destiny_? What about the Lucian Alliance?”

“What about the next crisis? And the one after that? Younger folks than me will have to deal with it. I’ve given all I’ve got. I’m ready to live my life the way I want to live it.” He paused, dropping a kiss on Daniel’s hair. “And I want you with me.”

Daniel stared out at the setting sun casting a purple shadow on the water. “It’s a big step.”

“That it is.” Jack rose and headed for the cabin. “Gotta head back to shore. What time does your plane leave tomorrow?”

“Early.” Daniel said absently.

Jack smiled at him. “Think about it. No pressure.”

  
Jack had been true to his word. He’d put no pressure on Daniel for an answer even though the waiting was killing him. Several weeks had passed since his papers had gone through, followed by a party that was declared the retirement party to end all retirement parties. Key West had been his choice of locations for his charter business. He got a great deal on a house and installed all the latest technological gizmos that Daniel would need to continue his work.

While he waited for his answer, Jack worked on his boat and became acquainted with island life. Daniel was getting one more month and then Jack was going to start applying some pressure. He wasn’t giving up. Daniel belonged with him and he couldn’t enjoy his retirement without him. Sure there could be visits – vacations and long weekends, just like there had been when he was in DC. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted to listen to Daniel grumble every morning about having to be up so early. He wanted to argue with him every night over whether they should watch the game or that “really interesting” special about the Pharaohs, which Daniel would proceed to pick apart with glee. He wanted Daniel’s pretentious imported beer and that weird cheese he liked in the fridge.

Most importantly, he wanted to figure out what the hell was wrong with this damned motor! He clenched his fist around the wrench he held and resisted throwing it as far and as hard as he could.

“Fuck!” he shouted.

“I don’t know, Jack, it’s a little out in the open for me, but you always did have that public sex kink.”

Startled, Jack dropped his wrench and whirled around to see Daniel standing on the dock grinning at him. He snapped to with a sharp salute. “First Mate Daniel Jackson requesting permission to come aboard, Captain, Sir!”

“Get down here,” Jack growled. Daniel’s foot had barely made it onto the deck when Jack pulled him the rest of the way into the boat and kissed him soundly. “You’re here,” he whispered.

“I’m here,” Daniel agreed.

“Bout damn time,” Jack said gruffly, then kissed Daniel again. He pushed him back and looked him in the eye. “You staying?”

Daniel’s eyes lit up with his smile. “I’m staying.”

“Great. Let’s go home.” Jack put his arm around Daniel’s waist and led him off the boat. “Wait’ll you see the house. You’re gonna love it.”

Jack took Daniel’s hand and steered him toward the path to the house. Home. Their home.

Halfway down the path, Jack stopped abruptly and said, “ _I_ have a public sex kink?”

  
 

  



End file.
